


No Kissing Allowed Pt. 2

by Chronic_RWBY_Enabler



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enabler, F/F, Not smut but not safe, Orange, Strawberry Sunrise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronic_RWBY_Enabler/pseuds/Chronic_RWBY_Enabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the follow-up to my story "No Kissing Allowed."  It's not smutty (yet), but since it's working its way there, I figured I'd post the rest separately so all the Strawberry Sunrisers can stay pure.  ;)  </p>
<p>Make sure you read the first part!  No Kissing Allowed Part 1:  http://archiveofourown.org/works/3661299</p>
<p>Ruby and Yang are starting to realize they're falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Slippery Slope

Ruby didn't know why she wanted to kiss Yang so much lately, but she did.  Ever since her father had tried to ban them from doing it, Ruby had been hard pressed to think about anything else.  The threat of losing them made her feel as though she had been taking each kiss for granted before, and now, she must collect as many as she could before time ran out on them again.  She hoped it didn't run out, but just in case, she fully intended to get her time in.  She had missed out on so much time with her mother.  She couldn't let her time with the rest of her family members be wasted, least of all with Yang.  
  
They only kissed in front of their father a couple of times after That Day.  Each time, he showed a thinly veiled reluctance to allow it, but remained silent.  In order to both appease him and satisfy herself, Ruby resolved to just kiss Yang when he wasn't looking.  She reasoned that, if he didn't see them kissing, he wouldn't be bothered by it, and he couldn't be tempted to tell them to stop.    
  
As the months passed, Ruby figured out ways of sneaking kisses with her sister that made it about a thousand times more fun for her.  She loved puzzles and strategy and stealth exercises - they were good for her Huntress training.  She even started sneaking kisses at school just for the challenge.  Eventually the quick stolen kisses of stealth were not enough for her and she started spiriting Yang away to more private places where she knew they'd be alone.  In these times, she could get a bit more than a single chicken-peck of a kiss from the girl she loved most in the world.  
  
After the second time Ruby pulled her into privacy, Yang spoke up.  "We shouldn't be doing this, Ruby.  You remember how upset dad got last summer about us kissing.  I'm terrified of what he'll say if he finds us going out of our way to do it like this."  
  
"Don't worry, Yang," Ruby soothed.  "It'll be OK.  I promise."  
  
Yang gasped at her, hurt.  "Hey!  That's supposed to be my line!"  
  
"But it's _my_ turn to say it!" Ruby countered.  
  
"But I'm the big sister," Yang insisted.  "You're not supposed to have to say it!"  
  
"Ppft!" Ruby dismissed.  "I can keep up with you just fine now.  You don't need to protect me anymore.  Now we can protect each other.  Like equals.  Just how it's meant to be."  Ruby knew she was just as smart as Yang was, and even though her big sister was much stronger, Ruby had her speed and her intellect to help her keep her stride.  She knew she was close enough to being Yang's equal that the difference wasn't worth mentioning, no matter how much Yang insisted it was.  
  
The blonde seemed unconvinced, so Ruby tried to sway her by tackling, wrestling, and pinning her to the floor.  The diversion seemed to work for the time being, but she found herself having to re-convince Yang on almost every occasion Ruby wanted to sneak away.  Sometimes it took more persuading than others, and she didn't often need to use force - sometimes she could simply put on her sweetest face - but Yang always gave in eventually.  She loved these times just as much as Ruby did, and she didn't deny it.  The younger girl only had to convince her big sis that there were no consequences bad enough for them to be afraid, then Ruby could have whatever she wanted.  
  
As time passed, Ruby's need to find these private times calmed slightly, but her love for Yang only grew in its intensity.  She longed to be by her big sister's side at all times.  The only occasions they were separated was when Yang wanted to go out and socialize with her friends, and Ruby wanted to stay home and read.    
  
Soon, the girls were so inseparable that their father once again spoke up in protest of their behavior.  One night, when they were all home together, he sat them down in the living room and told them very seriously that he needed to talk to them.    
  
Ruby's insides turned to ice at his tone.  She was certain that he was about to tell them that someone had died.  She threaded her fingers through Yang's as they sat fearfully down on the couch.  Was it Qrow?  Another family member?  She tried not to let her imagination run too wild before he spoke.  
  
"I know you girls aren't going to like me much for having to do this," he began, "And I'm sorry.  But it needs to be done."  His speech seemed overly rehearsed, and it made the situation even more ominous.  
  
Ruby thought she might throw up.  She looked at Yang.  Her sister seemed equally troubled.    
  
"I know you girls love each other very much," Taiyang continued soberly - exponentially increasing Ruby's fear with each word.  "But I feel like maybe you're a little . . . too close."  
  
From his words, Ruby now knew no one was dying, but she feared that somehow their father had found out about their secret kissing, and he was here to expose them.  Ruby was certain she was falling off the edge of the world.  Yang gripped her hand so tightly it hurt, but she gripped back and used the pain as an anchor to keep herself from spiraling into oblivion.  This was it - the hammer coming down on them.  She prayed to the universe that their punishment would not be too much for them to handle and that he wouldn't try to separate them.  She prayed doubly for Yang, who had always insisted that she would get into twice as much trouble, if this ever happened.  They braced themselves for the blow.  
  
Taiyang took a deep breath, and spoke gently.  "I just think it would be a lot . . . healthier, if you guys. . . spent more time apart.  You know, hang out with your other friends, make new friends, that kind of thing."  It was obvious to Ruby that he was trying to avoid another blow-out like last time.  
  
She looked at Yang in surprise.  She felt like she'd just been the victim of a cruel cartoon prank where someone had painted a hallway on a solid wall, and she'd just run headfirst into it.  She blinked and frowned in confusion.  She looked over to see her big sister doing the same.  
  
Assuming their silence was in protest of his suggestion, Taiyang continued, "Please don't think I'm doing this because I don't love you.  I'm doing it because I _do_ love you." He did not raise his voice, and Ruby found it much easier to stay calm.  "Part of growing up is getting out of your comfort zone and meeting new people."    
  
Relieved as she was that he wasn't exposing their secret, she still despised her father's suggestion.  "But I don't like meeting people!" she whined loudly.  
  
"I know, sweetie," Taiyang soothed, stroking her cheek.  "But it's going to be good for you, I promise."  
  
Yang was so relieved at not being in trouble that she burst into tears, and Ruby embraced her as she buried her face in her hands, sobbing loudly.  
  
Taiyang, of course, thought this was in reaction to his suggestion.  "You can still spend time together!" he assured.  "Just not quite so much.  It's not healthy to spend all your time with just one person.  We have to have lots of different people in our lives to fill all our different needs, right?  We all work together in life, right?"  
  
Ruby flopped back on the couch with an aggravated whimper.  
  
"Yang loves meeting new people, don't you, baby?" he left his seat and knelt down next to her, wrapping his arms around her weeping form.  
  
After a long pause, Yang nodded through her tears, though she still hid her face from him.  
  
"I promise, it's gonna be okay."  He cooed and stroked the back of his eldest daughter's head, while she composed herself.  "A little personal space never hurt anyone.  Nobody is gonna break our family apart, and nobody is going to be able to come between you two.  Meeting new people isn't going to change that."  
  
Ruby did not concede so easily.  "Dad!" she objected, sitting upright.  "I know plenty of people!  I don't need to meet new ones!"  
  
"Ruby," Taiyang chastised softly.  "No matter how old we get, we always have to meet new people.  It's not an option in life that we can decline.  It's part of the way of things."  
  
Ruby felt confused by her feelings.  She didn't want to meet new people, but she didn't want to protest too much, either.  She didn't want him asking her why she was happy when she should be upset - not that she was happy exactly, but relief was a kind of happy, right?  And she wasn't exactly thrilled about his new suggestion.  In fact, she felt just as upset about her conflicting emotions at the moment as she was anything else, so she whimpered and threw herself into his arms.    
  
"I know, honey," he said, hugging her tightly.  "I don't want to leave you guys when I go places, either.  I know how you feel.  I love you girls so much.  But we do what we have to do to keep our lives healthy, right?  That means doing our jobs, and meeting new people, and keeping healthy boundaries with others, right?"  
  
Ruby and Yang looked skeptically back at him.  
  
"Riiight?" he insisted.  
  
They pouted, but conceded with a nod.  Taiyang sighed in heavy relief and kissed them both on the head.  He was obviously expecting much more of a fight, but neither Ruby nor Yang had any intention of protesting further, and they simply clung to him in silence.    
  
"So," he said a bit awkwardly,  "How about we watch a movie or something?  None of us have to spend any time with anyone else today."  He wedged himself between his daughters on the couch and cuddled them for a while without bothering to turn on the TV.  

  
As they sat contentedly on the couch, Ruby discovered a new kind of elation in her heart - not because she'd gotten away with something, but because she'd gotten to keep something -  her most treasured something.  She shared an intense look with her sister as they melted into each of their father's sides.  Yang was her whole world, and thankfully, today was not the day the world ended.  They threaded their fingers together across their father's belly and basked in the relief of it all.  Later, they watched a movie and spent a wonderful evening with their father.    
  
After that, the girls did as they were told.  They didn't kiss in front of Taiyang, and they spent time with other friends whenever he suggested they ought to.  As long as they could keep him off the scent of the things they weren't supposed to be doing, they knew everything would be just fine.  It was relatively easy.  It wasn't as if they were running around doing lots of other things that warranted punishment.  They were still the good girls their father said they were.  They had just added an extra dimension to their love.  The fact that it was a secret seemed only to make it more enjoyable.  
  
As Ruby entered more fully into her teen years, she started to feel a new depth in the longing to kiss her older sister.  Yang was getting more and more beautiful by the day, and the separations their father had instituted between them only made Ruby further appreciate the time they spent together.  Her hunger grew more and more and more, until one day, she spotted a couple of older students at school making out in an empty classroom.  After that, she understood what she was feeling, and she knew the next step she had to take.


	2. Highway to the Danger Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby continues to push the boundaries of their relationship and has a surprise in store for Yang. 
> 
>  
> 
> No smut...yet.

After their father's attempt at banning it, Yang tried to stop kissing Ruby in front of him.  It wasn't an attempt to deceive him - she just knew that it bothered him, and she wanted to be respectful.  She _couldn't_ stop kissing Ruby - it wasn't physically possible.  At times, the love she carried inside for her baby sister bubbled up and overflowed so much that she felt she the only way to fully express it was with kissing.  Nothing in the world made her happier than Ruby, and she needed the freedom to share that love.  To Yang, kissing Ruby was as reflexive as breathing, and she couldn't even imagine how to stop.  

 

As the months passed, Ruby started spiriting her big sister away to private places with the sole intention of kissing her and doing nothing else at all.  Yang resisted a little, but only on the basis that they might get into trouble - not on any real objection to the acts.  She enjoyed it just as much as Ruby did, and besides, the younger girl would not be put aside in this.  She pouted, pleaded, and persuaded in any way she could to convince Yang to indulge her, which she always did eventually.  

 

It wasn't as though Ruby was a spoiled little brat going around constantly demanding things of others.  Rather the opposite, in fact.  Ruby was the sweetest, most adorable girl in the whole world.  Yang adored her old soul and her strong, adventurous spirit.  Sure the girl was socially awkward at times, but she was full of love.  She was kind, giving, and she loved helping people.  That generous nature was one of the things Yang loved most about her.  Ruby's heart was so pure and gentle that, in a way, she often felt obliged to give Ruby whatever she asked for whenever she asked for it.  She knew she wasn't the only one who felt that way.  Everyone in their family adored Ruby.  Yang was just the one lucky enough to be around her the most.

 

Whenever she was certain that they wouldn't upset their father (or uncle, depending on who was around), Yang thoroughly enjoyed their little trysts.  When they cuddled, Ruby wrapped herself around Yang like a little safety blanket, making the blonde feel completely warm and safe and coddled.  Ruby's kiss made her feel the same way, only . . . more.  Yang didn't know the words, but it was good.  It didn't make her afraid.  It made her feel the opposite of afraid - not safe - something else.  A feeling that told her that as long as Ruby loved her, nothing else even mattered.  It healed her broken little heart each time, and she would let Ruby kiss her as much as she wanted for as long as she wanted for the rest of their lives together.  The poor girl had barely even known her mother.  Since Yang had lost two mothers, and she knew the pain of it, she couldn't deny Ruby _any_ kind of affection, even if others might frown on it.

 

She wasn't sure when it had started - it must have only happened in tiny increments - but about two years after That Day, it dawned on Yang that their kisses had gotten considerably longer, and so did the amount of time they spent doing it.  She didn't mind in the least - in fact, she downright craved it by now - but since she was so afraid of getting into trouble for it, she wondered how bad the consequences could really be.  Why did everyone think it was so improper?  She debated about whether or not to bring up the subject with her father again.  Eventually, in order to avoid another incident, she went to the library and researched what she could.  

 

The only mildly logical reason she found against it was that too many people thought it was gross.  Beyond that, she still had no idea why it was "wrong."  She resolved that - whatever it was - it couldn't be _that_ bad.  Her father was a reasonable man, and now that she was older and had done the research, she felt confident that, if it came down to it, she would be able to talk things through with him.  In the mean time, she would just have to treat the situation like any other thing that people thought was gross:  Do it in private, don't talk about it, and don't feel any shame.  She loved Ruby, and Ruby loved her back.  She felt certain that it was the rest of the world who must be wrong for despising their siblings.  How could love ever be wrong?  She fully intended to continue unhindered in pouring all of her love into the most wonderful girl in the world.  

 

.           .           .           .           .

 

On Ruby's 14th birthday, after all the celebrations had been had, the birthday girl vehemently insisted that Yang retreat with her to her bedroom where they could be alone.  Yang willingly obliged, as usual.  She knew what her sister wanted.  When they got there, she let Ruby tug her to the bed where they sat on the edge, side-by-side, like always, and she wrapped her arms warmly around the little redhead.  

 

"I love you, Yang," Ruby sang invitingly with a cute little self-satisfied smirk on her face.

 

If anyone else had ever looked at her like that, Yang would have probably knocked them into the next room, but on the face of her adorable little sister, that smirk was almost irresistible.  Almost.  Yang was already planning to resist a little tonight - purely for entertainment purposes.  She grinned back.  "I love you, too, Ruby."  She brushed the hair away from Ruby's forehead and kissed it.  "I hope you had a good day today."

 

Ruby squeezed her enthusiastically.  "Yes!  It was sooo great!  I can't believe you went to so much trouble for me.  You're the best sister ever!"  She kissed Yang hard on the lips a couple of times.

 

Yang chuckled and kissed Ruby's forehead again.  "Well, you deserved it because, actually, _you're_ the best sister ever."  She nuzzled the younger girl's nose.

 

"Awww," Ruby squealed happily as she bounced up and down and shook Yang wildly.

 

The older girl laughed.  "I think you ate way too much cake today, baby sister."

 

Ruby shook her head.  "No.  I'm just ridiculously happy!  I think I might be the luckiest girl in the whole world.  I have you and Dad and Uncle Qrow and Zwei and a _really_ long list of other people that love me, and I just feel a little overwhelmed right now.  I'm so happy!  I just don't even have the words to say how much!"

 

Yang melted at Ruby's words and answered earnestly, "I'm really glad.  You deserve every bit of love that you get and more."

 

Ruby smiled and closed her eyes for a second.  When she opened them again, Yang felt like prey in the sights of a hungry predator.  It jolted her, and her adrenaline raged.

 

"You think I deserve more, huh?" the younger girl breathed sensually.  

 

Yang opened her eyes wide, took a deep, shaky breath and raised her brow.  "Maybe."  She desperately hoped that her voice didn't sound as weak as it felt.

 

The hunger in Ruby's eyes intensified.  "Weeeeell, there _is_ one more thing I want," she purred.

 

"Oh, yeah?"  Yang didn't want her desire show too much before she was ready for it to be seen, but she was afraid she was failing miserably.  

 

"Yep," Ruby said, popping the 'P,' and leaning in closer.

 

"And what would that be?" Yang asked teasingly.

 

With a whisper, she answered, "You know."

 

Yang let the corner of her mouth turn up a bit and didn't lean in to take the kiss being offered to her.  "Do I?"

 

" _Yang_ ," Ruby growled, her eyes narrowing, "You had better kiss me.  It's my birthday, and you've barely kissed me all day!"

 

"Yeah, but that's because there were so many people around all day!" Yang defended.

 

"Okay," Ruby said slowly, "Well, all the people are gone, so what are you waiting for?"  She lifted her hands to wrap around Yang's head and pulled her forcefully down.

 

Put in that way, how could she resist?  Yang relented from her teasing and gave Ruby what she wanted.  Honestly, she was just as eager for it as Ruby was, but she refused to rush.  She kept her touch firm and steady, but slow - forcing her little sister to follow her speed.  She was certain that in these times, she could feel the warmth of their souls winding and moving together in a caress of pleasure beyond description.  In these moments, it was what she lived for.

 

Yang sighed in contentment, and Ruby took her opening to introduce a kiss of a whole new kind.  When Ruby's tongue caressed hers, it shocked her to the core.  Her entire body felt electrified from the pleasure of it.  But fear got the better of her.  "Ruby!" she exclaimed in a panic, pulling back from their embrace.  "Where did you learn that?"

 

Her little sister peered skeptically back at her.  "Uh . . . Life?" she answered patronizingly.

 

Yang shook her head, trying not to panic.  "You don't know what you're doing."

 

Ruby looked like she might cry.  "I'm sorry!  I can learn to do it better, I swear!"

 

Yang didn't understand her sister's response right away, then, "Ruby!  That's not what I meant!"

 

"Well, what _do_ you mean?" Ruby whined.

 

Yang sighed.  Her stomach ached from the war raging in her heart.  "I mean, you don't know the _consequences_ of what you're doing!"

 

"What consequences?" Ruby dismissed fiercely.  "The consequences of being happy?"  She scooted herself closer to Yang to re-close the gap between them.

 

"No!"  Yang insisted, trying and failing to push Ruby off of her.  "I mean we could get into more trouble than you could ever imagine."

 

"I know what you meant, Yang" Ruby answered sagely.  "You don't seem to get _my_ meaning."

 

"I guess I don't," the elder girl frowned.  "Care to explain?"

 

Ruby nodded.  "I mean, I'm completely in love with you.  I want you.  I want to kiss you all the time.  I know why you're afraid, but I'm begging you to forget all that!  You know, I tried to talk to dad again about why he wanted to ban us from kissing.  He told me it was wrong, but he couldn't tell me why.  Every time I asked him 'why' he told me, 'It just is.'  If that's all the reason he can give me, then I don't care that it's wrong.  Why should I?"

 

Yang's eye's widened.  "There's more to it than that," she tried to explain.

 

"Yeah.  I know," Ruby answered firmly.  "I know all about it, and I don't care about any of that stuff."

 

Yang frowned.  "You should."

 

"I don't."  The look in Ruby's eyes was so ferocious that it startled Yang into submission.  "Don't you love me?" the girl pouted.

 

"You know I do," the blonde answered in a whisper.  "But I don't want to get caught.  We'll get into so much trouble!  As much as I ordinarily wouldn't care about trouble, I do in this case."  

 

Ruby rolled her eyes.  " _We're not gonna get caught!_  We're trained to hear people coming from a mile away!  Dad can't even walk up the stairs without us hearing him!  No one is going to catch us!"

 

Yang was silent for so long that Ruby just grabbed her and started kissing her again - tongue and all.  It took her breath away, but it didn't make her want to stop to breathe.  Her hands shook with adrenaline, but she wasn't afraid.  She never wanted it to stop, and Ruby seemed to want the same.  They lost track of how long they were kissing, and when they heard the sound of their father calling for them, they shot apart like rockets.

 

Ruby giggled mischievously at her.  

 

Yang couldn't help but chuckle in return.  "I love you, Ruby," she said, shaking her head in amusement.

 

Ruby grinned and kissed her one last time.  "I love you, too," she answered with so much affection that it made Yang's heart ache.

 

From then on, Yang felt a new kind of affection for Ruby.  Their shared secret of forbidden love seemed to draw them impossibly closer.  In fact, Yang felt a great deal better about herself now - as though she had settled more into who she was destined to be.  It may not have been what the world expected or accepted, but it certainly felt _right_. 


End file.
